1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of television control and more specifically to sending instructions to a channel control system through a computing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet users increasingly share media content online. Users share media by posting links to images, videos, and articles on websites. For example, a user may share a video on a social networking website. Connections of the user may interact with the shared video, expanding the shared video's audience.
However, some forms of media content cannot be posted online. Television shows, for example, are conventionally shown on broadcast television and cannot be linked to online. Users who wish to share portions of television shows with their friends must wait until the television show is uploaded or otherwise released online, which may not occur until after the television show has been aired.